Friend or Foe
by Sai123
Summary: My first story I feel accomplished. Ren is falling for Kenta, Karin's Boyfriend. Will this unrequited love succeed or will it perish? Find out  CONTAINS YAOI HARDCORE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT.
1. Addicted To You

**Friend or Foe**

"They're at it again!" I hear Karin say.

Usui and I have been fighting non-stop since he moved in. I guess I should explain. Ever since Karin was kidnapped we've all been contributing to watch over her, even Usui. Everyone has been in a stressed mood lately.

"Don't worry big sister" I hear the youngest of the Marker children say, "They'll get tired soon enough"

I see is Usui is upset I don't like seeing him like this. I hate this feeling that I get every time I see him. I just can't resist him.

"I don't have time for this." I tell everybody.

I slam the door so hard going into my room it shakes the walls. I hate this! Why does he do this to me? My bed feels like the only thing in this room besides me, myself, and I. And every night lying on this bed I think, "Why do I have this feeling for him? Out of all the people in the world, him. I'm Ren Maaka the player, yet I fall for him every time he turns his gaze on me.

My eyes start to droop as I fall of the face of the Earth, metaphorically of course, into a deep slumber, hopefully full of great wonders.


	2. What are you waiting for!

I hear a creaking noise in my bed. I look up dazed. "I know how long you've been waiting for this." I hear a voice say. My eyes open wider and I see…Usui, right in front of me, fully undressed. I feel my cock press hard against my skin as Usui moves closer pressing his leg against my crotch.

"What are you waiting for?" he asks me as a devious smirk creeps up his face.

The feeling that I have for his lips, I can't take it any longer! I shove his mouth right into mine his tongue touching every spot in my mouth. His hot breath tastes so… so… I can't even find the words my mind is too busy focusing on his tongue wandering the inside of my mouth. He pulls away.

"What are you doing asshole! Get back here"

"Doing this only makes you hornier and you know that."

He grips my cheeks in between his hands and hi piercing gaze looks straight into my eyes. This dickhead knows how to work me! He strips me of my clothes and works his tongue down my body stopping at my neck first sucking a spot. I moan. When he hears this, a smile is put on his face knowing he's hit a sweet spot. He nibbles at that spot, I'm going crazy now. I can't believe I'm being the uke here My cock is so hard I can't stand it anymore. I shove his head down and command him to suck. He doesn't argue with that.

"Ren, I never knew how big yours is! I can't wait to have this up my ass"

He sucks harder and harder, hitting each sweet spot, putting more down his throat each time. It feels too good.

"AH! Usui…I'm about to…"

Before I can stop myself, I shoot a load into his mouth. I take it out as you only hear heavy breathing inside the room. He swallows my load and smiles. His smile after that gulp turns me on even more as my flaccid member goes erect.

I hear a knock on the door. My eyes open. It was only a dream, a dream I should've known . Dammit, it wasn't real. Disappointed, I get up to answer the door. I open it up to see Usui, only in his boxers and an undershirt. I'm so horny right now. I wish I could do him right now but my family is in the house so that's not an option.

"Your father told me to tell you that there were noises coming from the basement and he wants us to check it out"

"By us you mean you and me?"

"Mhm…"

He answers groggily as he's still half-asleep. Could this be my chance? Finally!

AN: My first story and my first time writing something like this (Okay, not my first) I hope you all are enjoying it. More chapters to come. Please review I need criticism andif you see anything you want me to change or something you don't like don't hesitate to tell me, okay? Yossha! Ja Ne.


	3. I, My, Me, Mine

Despite my dream and all, I decide not to attack Usui in the basement. Because, I'm a vampire my vision in the dark is great. But for Kenta, that's another story.

"Can that light be any brighter?" I ask

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a vampire like you." He growls in a half-dazed state.

I hiss at him with my fangs showing.

Our basement isn't like a usual one. Our basement is very big about the area of the house. Sounds echo off the walls but you can't hear anything up stairs. It has been decorated like an entertainment room, which will finally be of use to me.

Usui laughs at me.

"What are you laughing at?" I snap at him coldly.

"I just wonder how you and Karin are related both of you are so different. It puzzles me how you share the same DNA." He keeps going looking for what made the sound.

"Wait?" I ask "Our basement can't be heard from upstairs so how is it dad heard it?"

A devious smile creeps up his face.

That's what gets me going.

"I can show you how Karin and I are related."

"How?" he asks

My mouth is pressed to his. I couldn't hold myself back he just looks to cute in his night clothes.

"We can both turn you on."

A/N Alright Chapter 3 is finished. I love this pairing. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it (AND THAT'S A LOT) I look for any reviews. Thank You for reading. Ja Ne!


	4. Ecstasy Love

Ecstasy Love

My lips smothered against his. His hot breath like a good taste in my mouth. I can't take it anymore. His flawless body, mesmerizing me. His hands, caressing me up and down my body. Why the hell am I the bottom in this situation? He breaks away from my lips.

"Had enough yet?" he asks me

"Not. Even. Close."

I can't stop my hands. They undress him, while they feel his gorgeous warm body. I never have felt this kind of pleasure before. I undress myself. His tongue exits my mouth and finds its way down pass my neck which he sucks on getting me to moan, just what he wanted. It moves all the way down to my now erect member.

"Now let's entertain this little buddy. I think you've had enough." He tells me smirking.

"Screw you!" "Oh, no, you have it mixed up it will be I who will be screwing you"

Dammit! He's getting the better of me! He licks it up and down. Swallowing it all. I can't resist moaning. Adrenaline is rushing through my body. This type of ecstasy love is more than I can put into words.

"Kenta, I'm about to…"

He takes his mouth off at the last moment

"What the hell? Get your mouth back on my dick and make it come!"

"Oh no, I can't have you come so soon I have more things planned for you."

And he gives me one of those smiles.


	5. I Love You! I Hate You!

Chapter 5: I Love You! I Hate You!

"I. Freaking. Hate. You," I tell him as he loosens me up. I can't help moaning as he hits all the right spots.

"We wouldn't be down here if you did, now would we? Admit it! You love me," he teases as he relentlessly slides his fingers in and out.

"I. Hate. You," I repeat. That seems to make him even more hornier.

"You asked for this," he tells me.

"Unh," I groan as he slides his cock into me. "Damn you!" It feels even better with his cock inside. I close the space in between us, sliding back into his erection.

"So, I see you like doing this sort of thing." This is the first time I've done something with a guy. I can honestly say it feels so good.

"More," I manage to say between the moans.

"Yeah, take it like the little slut you are."

Before I can even start a comeback his lips are pressed to mine. His sweet taste makes me exhilarated. Before I know it, my back is pressed up to the wall, and my tongue is infiltrating his mouth.

"Say it," he whispers, entering me more rapidly.

"I... I."

"Yes," he says

"I Love You," I tell him as, like on beat, I come to our rhythmic love making. My body trembles as it shoots onto his face, making him look more sexier than before.

"It's my turn," I tell him as, sadly, my tongue exits his mouth and travels down his neck.

AN: I know I haven't been making these as fast as I used to, but I want to say thank you the people who have been supporting me. So, here's the 5th chapter which should be juicy enough to last you a while. Ja Ne.


End file.
